


【超蝙超】小鎮男孩的反攻之路(PWP)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 從來沒做過攻的克拉克一直覺得自己男友有個形狀美好，操起來肯定爽上天的屁股。





	1. Chapter 1

不得不說，如果克拉克沒有氪星人的體質，要在與擁有傲人長度的偉恩總裁的性愛中生存下來實在不是件易事。

與身材成完美比例，甚至還有些超標的性器無論在長度還是粗度上頭都曾讓經驗不足的小鎮男孩吃盡苦頭，克拉克甚至懷疑年長男友在自己之前根本從沒好好的享受過性愛，因為一不小心就有把對方幹死在床上的可能。

幸好因為兩人的雙重身份，能盡情滾上床的機會也不多，不然克拉克恐怕得每天扶著痠痛的腰部癱在陽台曬太陽。

此外，在小記者心中，一直有個反攻的偉大願望。

誰叫布魯西寶貝無論在哪方面都如此迷人。完美的腰臀比，一興奮就會微微失神，彷彿融化巧克力般的金棕色雙眸，以及經過克拉克本人親自驗證，手感極佳的屁股。小鎮男孩覺得自家老公不當下面那個實在太可惜了。

 

於是一天夜晚，克拉克在布魯斯的睡前酒裡悄悄下了藥，讓年長伴侶足夠癱軟不會抵抗，卻仍然可以盡興地享受他們之間的性事。

小記者將渾身癱軟的總裁扛回床上，對方為了參加晚宴細心打扮的深藍色三件套就這樣被克拉克像是拆禮物班一層一層緩緩剝下。當黑色真絲內褲被猛然拉下時，略顯蒼白的臀辦還柔軟得晃動了幾下。克拉克感覺自己瞬間硬到不行，火熱的胯下被西裝褲繃得有些難受。

看著對方精實的肉體，克拉克得費盡心力才能忍住不直接撲上去。他一直以來都很喜歡被那雙厚實臂膀擁入懷中的安心感，年長戀人收緊的腰線更是適合將雙腿盤繞上去，然而小鎮男孩最喜愛的部分依舊是那與精瘦上半身比起來略顯豐腴的臀部，每次上床那裏都是克拉克最愛揉捏的地方。

不過布魯斯倒是很有警覺性，不太願意讓小男友染指自己的後庭，逼得克拉克只得採取極端做法，將總裁藥倒後直接撲上去。

 

此刻的布魯斯只能迷迷糊糊意識到年輕戀人在自己背後蹂躪那對挺翹的肉丘，卻無力阻止小男友的胡鬧。

"克拉克 ? 你要幹嘛 ? "

"親愛的你只管躺下好好休息，讓我來服務就好。"

無視對方嘟囊些什麼，克拉克直接撲到翹臀上，掰開臀瓣仔細地看著。這還是他第一次研究這種私密的地方。

從未被使用過的後穴呈現一種隱約的紅豔感，跟總裁本人一樣被打理得很乾淨，沒什麼異味，小鎮男孩忍不住就直接舔了下去。

後方傳來的異樣感讓布魯斯低喘出聲，渾身顫抖著。

沒想到對方後面如此敏感，克拉克再度感嘆自家男友不當bottom實在太可惜，決定努力來開發對方，讓心愛的人也可以享受前列腺快感。

於是小記者更加努力舔舐著那未經人事的肉穴，無視布魯斯略帶喘息的請求，壓好那對亂晃著試圖逃離的圓潤肉丘，等到外圍已經被舔到足夠鬆軟後便繼續朝內裡進攻。

從來沒被這樣玩過的小穴很快就受不了而一開一合收縮著，彷彿已經準備好接受進一步的侵犯，布魯斯已經從喘息轉而發出陣陣呻吟，略帶哭腔的嗓音請求男友放過自己。

然而克拉克只是一邊對著肉穴吹氣一邊問到 : "舒服嗎甜心 ? "

儘管對方沒回答，繃緊的腹肌以及泛紅並顫抖著的肌肉已然說明一切。

於是克拉克拿起一旁準備多時的潤滑劑，往顫抖開合的小穴抹上一大坨，準備來好好開發這處女地。

 

當小鎮男孩第一次將手指插入緊緻的肉穴時，他勃起多時的陰莖忍不住流出些許情液。狹窄高熱的肉閉緊緊夾著自己身體的一部分，想到從來沒有人，甚至連布魯斯自己都沒有這樣深入這美好的地方，克拉克感覺自己已經硬到快撐破底褲。

儘管因為過於緊張與興奮，小記者的手指略微顫抖，但在大量潤滑劑幫助下依舊順利突破那緊窄的甬道。當一根手指也可以暢行無阻的進出穴口後，克拉克緩緩增加塞入的指頭數，一邊尋找著那會令對方欲罷不能的敏感點。

隨著後方逐漸被突破，順利找著前列腺還不留餘地猛力進攻的小男友讓總裁大人不禁晃著腰身跟隨手指進出的節奏擺動起來。低沉的呻吟加上極其惹火地扭動姿態，克拉克簡直不敢相信這是自己那個白天衣冠楚楚，掌握美國東岸經濟命脈，夜晚則化身犯罪剋星，號稱黑暗騎士的義警男友。

誰能想像一個佔有慾如此強烈的男人會心甘情願在自己身下淫叫扭動。

好吧，或許不是心甘情願，但克拉克發誓絕對會將對方操到連怎麼當top都忘記，今後只有自己的大屌能滿足這飢渴的造物。

小站男孩忍不住覆上年長戀人背後，像是小雞啄食般一口一口舔吻著對方後頸。他意外發現耳垂竟然是布魯斯的敏感點，只要一舔對方就會忍不住狀似難受實則爽到不行的哼叫起來，但苦於藥物的作用，只能癱在那兒任憑小男友擺布。

 

直到克拉克感覺那緊緊箍住自己手指的小穴已經開始不滿的蠕動著，等待被更加巨大、更為火熱的柱體貫穿時，他才終於抽出在對方體內肆虐多時的指頭，換上硬得直冒水的陰莖。

布魯斯感受到抵在後方的壓力，迷迷糊糊說著抗拒的話語，然而一但克拉克輕含住那對被自己玩弄得通紅的耳垂，所有話語便又化做道道呻吟挑得兩人更加興奮。

"別緊張，會讓你很舒服的。"

克拉克用力掰開手感極佳的臀瓣，露出那欲求不滿正等待被貫穿的小穴，扶起粗長的性器便長驅直入。由於之前長時間的開發，進入過程並沒有受到過多阻礙，不過一開始那緊緊吸住飽脹龜頭的緊緻感還是差點害克拉克直接繳械。

小鎮男孩實在忍不住了，便將那尺寸驚人的性器直捅到底，一下被幹到最深處的布魯斯疼的直哀號，整個背部肌肉不停顫抖著。然而藥效依舊持續發揮作用，黑暗騎士也只能癱在那兒任小男友宰割。

"操你的克拉克 ! " 布魯斯只能嘴上罵著。

"也不看看現在是誰操誰。" 還要被小鎮男孩嘲笑。

儘管嗆對方實在很爽，小記者也希望自己的伴侶能投入且享受這場性愛。

克拉克努力回想了之前做功課時查到的資料，開啟透視眼找到布魯斯前列腺的位置。待緊繃的小穴在自己安撫對方軟下去的陰莖後稍稍放鬆時便抽出性器朝那裏撞過去，隨後便開始一淺一淺的操著男友。

布魯斯依舊相當緊張，小穴也死死咬著那粗長的肉柱。克拉克只得湊到對方耳邊輕聲安撫著。

"放鬆點，布魯斯。放輕鬆才不會痛啊。"

"去你的克拉克，改天看我怎麼操死你 ! "

即使總裁大人依舊嘴硬，但也相當清楚再這樣下去兩人都不好受。秉持著一點對晚輩的縱容態度，暗自在心裡叨唸，並幻想把小男友以各種姿勢操上幾千便的布魯斯開始放鬆後穴。

有了對方的配合，肉穴裡性器的抽插變得更加容易，克拉克開始變換著方向，從各種角度進攻前列腺，九淺一深的操幹著對方。

"親愛的，你的穴穴好緊，夾得我好爽喔。" 不知怎麼的，小記者就是很喜歡在口頭上與自家老公拚輸贏，連在床上也不例外。

"啊...FUCK給我慢一點......克拉克肯特 ! 看我下次把你操得下不了床 ! " 總裁大人顯然也很喜歡這種玩法。

不等對方罵完，小記者一個深挺，逼出布魯斯一陣呻吟，那帶著生理性淚痕的側臉看起來除了痛苦外也有幾分爽快。這一切都讓克拉克發誓，今晚不把對方徹底操開不罷休。

克拉克抽出濕淋淋的陰莖，將男友翻過身，以面對面的姿勢重新進入對方。這樣的姿勢讓布魯斯全身狀態一覽無遺，包括已經硬到流水的性器。

儘管已經被操到流出不少前液，紅通通的肉柱頂端都濕濕滑滑的，布魯斯還是賭氣不願意正眼瞧克拉克，想必還在對自己被放倒這件事耿耿於懷。於是小鎮男孩決定將此事徹底操出對方腦海。

隨著底下進攻的頻率，克拉克同步擼動著對方的陰莖，一邊還抬起那雙結實修長的大腿將整個人折成M字型，捧起那對肉感十足的臀瓣便是一頓猛操，卻不直接攻擊前列腺，而是在四周挑逗著對方。偶然一記深挺再狠狠朝那個甜蜜的點頂過去，沒幾回布魯斯便已開始隨著小男友公狗腰的節奏擺動臀部，主動吃進更多脹得發紫的肉柱。一時間，房內水聲、呻吟聲交錯，儼然一副相當淫靡的畫面。

期間克拉克努力試著讓布魯斯開口，小記者不厭其煩的問著 "爽不爽啊 ? 有沒有很舒服 ? 嗯 ? 說話嘛布魯斯~"

然而總裁大人依舊固(傲)執(嬌)地不肯吐露支詞片語，僅有隱忍的呻吟偶然自緊抿的唇間洩出。

於是克拉克再度將對方翻成背對自己側躺的姿勢，抬起一邊的腿狠狠操幹年長戀人，空閒的一隻手還從對方胯下鑽過，抓起濕漉漉的陰莖開始猛力搓揉。

總裁大人很快就受不了這樣的攻勢，整個身體弓起哭求著小男友放自己一馬。

"嗯啊啊啊放手...不行...我要到了...啊哈...克拉克...嗚......克拉克最棒了...好深...好大...嗯啊啊啊要被捅穿了 ! ! ! "

布魯斯沒能堅持幾下激烈的射在自己腹部，克拉克也隨後將濃稠精華灌滿對方小穴。

 

兩人窩在對方懷裡激烈喘息，不過鑑於這裡只有一個人類，其實只有布魯斯感覺自己上了年紀的腰快斷了。疲勞迅速帶走高潮後的歡愉，他只覺得自己剛剛似乎射出整整一個禮拜的份，還是連同好幾天的精力一起射了出來。

小鎮男孩竟然還用水汪汪的狗狗眼看著他，問下一次可不可以繼續做top。

"沒門 ! ! ! 想都別想 ! "

儘管自家固執的男友依舊嘴硬，但早就知道大蝙蝠是什麼個性的氪星男孩看著對方微微泛紅的耳尖，心裡十分得意，開始暗搓搓計劃下一次吃掉傲嬌總裁的完美時機。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章最後是蝙超車，請注意 !

雙重身份讓世界最佳搭檔其實沒有太多時間可以相處，即使在成為最佳夫夫後也沒好多少。

自從克拉克耍了一點小手段成功吃到蝙蝠後，這還是兩人第一次能有待在一起什麼都不做的悠閒。

好吧，其實也只有小記者無所事事在一旁以遙控器的極限速度切換頻道，剛從開幕儀式回來的布魯斯可是很認真拿著平板繼續看報表。

大概是阿福不在的關係，克拉克難得看到自家戀人衣著不整。解開了三顆扣子的襯衫衣袖被挽到手肘以上。另外，大概是因為天氣炎熱的關係，布魯斯脫掉了西裝長褲卻懶得換上居家褲，乾脆只穿一件拳擊短褲便隨意地窩上沙發。

就像是隻慵懶的大貓。這念頭一瞬間滑過克拉克腦袋。

而且還是隻欠操的貓咪。

 

那稀少的布料根本無法遮擋年長戀人精壯結實的身材，飽滿的胸脯從襯衣領口呼之欲出，克拉克幻想著自己撲上前直接用牙齒一顆一顆幫對方解開的場景。他知道那對茱萸只消一點挑逗便會充血挺立，隱忍的呻吟在布魯斯竭力壓抑下只會轉成更為婉轉動聽的喉音。

克拉克就喜歡讓他的貓系男友發出呼嚕聲。

 

大概是意識到對方炙熱的眼神，布魯斯不太自在的撇了小鎮男孩一眼，微微挪動著坐姿。

這種欲蓋彌彰的行為讓克拉克一下就發現年長戀人試圖掩飾的慾望，儘管那胯下勃發的陰影實在很難不去注意。

超人湊近自家男友耳邊，吮吸著敏感的小肉陲，時而在耳後與頸旁舔吻著，四處點火挑逗對方。

"Come on，布魯斯，我們都好久沒做了，來嘛~"

一隻不安分的手撫上那根曾帶給自己無限歡愉的性器，感受著柱體逐漸挺立，身下人的呼吸也越發不穩。

克拉克乾脆直接拿走布魯斯手裡的平板，直接坐上對方雙腿，火熱的跨部互相蹭著，一個個彷彿要將對方吞吃入腹的舌吻讓有些來不及吞下的唾液順著嘴角流出，而同樣黏膩的可不只兩人臉頰。

感覺到被一雙大手極具侵略性的揉捏著屁股，克拉克艱難地從對方唇舌間逃離，被欲望染深的藍眼對上同樣迷離的棕眸，小鎮男孩以相當堅定的語氣說到 : 

"讓我再上你一次吧。"

 

氪星人差點被直接推下去。

偉恩總裁看在自家地板可觀的維修費份上沒有對其進行進一步破壞。

 

於是都硬著的兩人開始討價還價。在一次相當令人滿意的深喉以及三個月的紅太陽房(別問我要拿來做什麼)條件底下，小記者獲得了第二次操總裁的機會。

雖然布魯斯覺得趁自己射得一蹋糊塗，還沉浸在幾週以來第一個高潮的餘韻時答應的東西實在不能作數。

但誰叫他男朋友有著天底下最藍的眼睛還有氪星等級的大屌呢。

 

自認霸氣總攻的蝙蝠俠是絕對不會承認上次被操得爽到哭的。

 

儘管拖著發抖的膝蓋，布魯斯依舊強硬拒絕了克拉克跟著他進浴室準備自己，因此氪星男孩只能緩緩擼著硬到可以(字面意義上)捅穿地球的陰莖躺在大床上等著。

等得有些無聊的克拉克略帶好奇透視了浴室一眼，差點就因為眼前過於香豔的景色直接繳械投降。

滿鬢白髮的年長戀人因為不熟悉摸索著試圖將噴嘴塞入些擴張後的穴口，克拉克就這樣看著金屬管緩緩沒入不停蠕動收縮的小洞，待進入足夠深度後，液體便開始灌入那甚少被入侵之地。

因為痠脹感而咬牙悶哼的表情當然也被氪星人看得一清二楚。儘管一臉不情願地抿著唇，布魯斯才剛發洩過一次的性器又因為敏感處傳來的壓迫感而逐漸挺立。小鎮男孩視線完全被紅腫柱體頂端緩緩留下的前液所吸引，跟隨著那一絲黏液流向不可告人之處。

不知道氪星人究竟在腦部些什麼奇怪的畫面，當布魯斯全裸走向床鋪時克拉克離頂峰就差那點距離。神色迷離的大都會之子甚至都沒注意到年長戀人已經爬上床跪坐在自己腳邊。

"嗯....哈....扼啊......布...布魯斯 ! "

眼見小男友終於從自娛中回神，意識到自己的存在，偉恩老爺直接拍開對方握住碩大性器的右手，張口直接將柱體含進去。哥譚寶貝卓越的技巧很快就讓外星陰莖一抽一跳瀕臨高潮，等到那累積了好幾個星期的份量即將噴發之時，布魯斯卻又壞心的將柱體吐出，掰向對方頭部用力擼動。於是超人就被自己狠狠地射了一臉。

真是邪惡的報復啊，布魯斯。克拉克半瞇著眼睛沉浸在被蝙蝠打敗的陰影當中。

 

大概知道自己玩得有些過分了，布魯斯移動潮濕且帶著熱氣的身體覆蓋上對方，討好似的一一將克拉克臉上白濁清理乾淨。小鎮男孩一睜開眼看到就是年長戀人臉上也沾了不少屬於自己的濁白，還有很大一部分被那罪惡的舌頭舔去。

彷彿還玩不過癮，布魯斯伸出因過度摩擦而紅腫的舌頭，讓克拉克看清上頭黏滿了濃稠的精液，邪媚一笑後便咕嚕一聲吞了下去。

小鎮男孩看得兩眼發直，從未軟掉的陰莖此刻又脹痛到不行，急需進入那個溫暖緊緻的小洞。

 

"別急，克拉克。鑒於我才是擁有豐富經驗的那個，你必須好好學學如何當一個出色的top。"

布魯斯摸索著從床頭櫃裡掏出潤滑劑，一把抓起氪星人以身形來說略顯嬌小的手掌，確保三根指頭都均勻抹上液體後便引導著對方手指探向自身後方。

"首先要溫柔的在穴口周圍畫圈，按摩著讓肌肉放鬆。"

儘管剛剛灌腸時已經有些微擴張過了，但多一點愛撫總是能讓兩人更盡興。

"其實我不是很喜歡直接被舔的感覺，那是因為你看起很愛才那麼做的。"

"诶可是那明明就很舒服 ? "

"大概是技巧的關係吧，下次再示範給你看。總之被一條鋼鐵之舌在那邊戳來戳去的感覺不怎麼樣。"

"好吧......"

看著克拉克露出那種憂傷的狗狗眼睛，布魯斯只好跩過對方另之一手放上自己的陰莖，示意他別再糾結，專心於兩人身上。

小鎮男孩就像得到骨頭的狗狗般，又開始展現犬類般蠢蠢的笑容。

等到差不多後，布魯斯讓一根指頭探進已經些微張開的穴口，對方不聽話的惡意摳弄讓他幾乎壓不住聲聲喘息，差點撐不住自己整個人癱倒在克拉克身上。

他有些用力的跩住那些頑皮的指頭，惡狠狠瞪了對方一眼。

然而小鎮男孩臉上卻露出一抹不詳的微笑。

電光火石之間，布魯斯就被面朝下壓進了床鋪，克拉克掰開那對翹臀，開始盡情的摳挖玩弄已無力反抗的肉穴。

小洞一下被撐開的感覺讓布魯斯差點以為自己會被玩壞，然而身體卻好像背叛了自己一樣緊緊吸住探入的手指不讓離去。

"啊哈...住手...停下啊......"

"停下 ? 可是這邊還是緊緊吸著不讓我出去耶 ? "

"滾...滾開...哈...會壞掉的......"

"別擔心，這裡塞進過更粗的東西呢。"

說完布魯斯立刻感覺到對方圓鈍的頭部抵上自己瘋狂開闔的小穴，以一種堅定的氣勢緩緩捅了進去。

克拉克卡住年長戀人纖細的腰部，整個人覆蓋上那疤痕累累卻依舊美麗的身軀，輕輕噬咬著對方後頸，將早已按耐不住的慾火插入那潮濕緊緻的天堂。

彷彿本能一般，布魯斯在他身下掙扎著想逃跑，卻又在警告的一咬下顫慄著趴伏著。征服了兇猛的獸的成就感讓克拉克等不及一插到底就開始擺動著腰部來回抽插，每一次進入又往更深的地方捅去。

他摸索到對方因疼痛而有些疲軟的陰莖，順著長度來回撫弄，很快布魯斯也輕喘了起來，向後迎合克拉克的節奏。

憑著印象中位置，小鎮男孩找到了那令對方欲罷不能的點。這一次他不留情面，每次攻擊都準確擦過前列腺。強烈卻又有所保留的快感讓布魯斯緊縮著腳趾繃緊身體，情慾如同一波波浪潮襲來，他知道自己已經快撐不住了。

"扼啊啊啊 ! 要不行了 ! 啊哈...快要...要出來了...克拉克 ! "

布魯斯整個身體猛的弓起，克拉克順勢拉起對方，讓年長戀人直接坐在自己的陰莖上並快速擼動對方已經硬得發紫的性器，看著布魯尖叫射出一股又一股黏稠且量大的精液。

過於強烈的快感讓布魯斯足足射了好幾次才終於結束，當他回過神見到床頭牆壁被搞得慘不忍睹的樣子時，偉恩總裁已經無力把小鎮男孩轟下床了。

宛如一條死魚般呈大字型仰面攤在床上的布魯斯一瞥對方還沒發洩的性器，實在懶得開口問他要怎麼解決。好在世界最佳拍檔只需一個眼神便能明白對方所想。

"別擔心布魯斯，接下來我可以自己解決。你就好好躺著吧。"

才剛覺得這句話好像哪裡不對的偉恩總裁看見對方扶起自己還沒軟下的性器隨意套弄幾下便直接坐下去。過於強烈的刺激讓他再次繃直了腳趾，雙手緊抓床單大力喘息。

"克拉克 ! ! ! "

"布魯斯你好好休息吧，我來就好。" 小鎮男孩說罷便開始上下起伏操著自己。

每次更多的摩擦都讓布魯斯覺得已經超過極限，偏偏那緊緻的小穴又纏人的包裹著自己不讓離去，每一次的起伏都讓他覺得自己會在下一秒射出來。

可是才剛發洩過的性器根本不可能那麼快再出來一次，想射卻又射不出來的痛苦交熬著布魯斯，此刻他只想解放，哪怕流出來的根本不是精液。

"布魯斯 ? 布魯斯...你是在哭嗎 ? "

"...才沒有。"

布魯斯決不會承認過載的快感讓他情不自禁的留下生理性淚水。

 

等到克拉克終於射出來時，布魯斯已經差不多失去了意識，只剩被玩弄得紅腫不堪的性器孤零零的挺立在空中。

小鎮男孩這時才意識到自己好像有些過火，他溫柔撫弄著那根可憐兮兮的肉柱，看著布魯斯無意識的再自己懷中掙扎著痙攣，最後流出大量透明帶著味道的液體，才總算沉沉睡去。

 

看來今晚的夜巡勢必又將由超人代班了。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考試考完又肝了這麼一大段肉，感覺跟老爺一樣已虛脫。  
> 希望大家吃得愉快，我要去補眠了www


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉的部分依舊只有超蝙  
> 互攻暗示

如同預料一般，布魯斯直接睡到正中午。相較以往記錄而言，大蝙蝠已經算是相當早起了。

超人大概又前往地球某處支援天災救助，偉恩總裁一點也不在乎醒來後身邊空無一人的床位。尤其是他無法保證看到氪星人後會克制住自己掏氪石慾望的現在。

該死的外星人，那難以言喻的地方仍隱隱作痛，前後都是。

幸好今天布魯西寶貝不用出現，否則難以想像那些剪裁筆挺的修身西裝將帶來怎樣的折磨。

然而下午的聯盟會議蝙蝠俠終究無法缺席。

 

作為主席，超人通常是最早到達會議室的那位。因此看到黑漆漆的身影竟然已經在位置上整理會議報告時，克拉克內心咯噔了一下。

B這麼早就出現在瞭望塔絕對不是個好預兆，氪星之子努力回想最近戰損是否大幅增加，又或者自己在上次行動中表現得過於魯莽。

還沒想出個結論其他聯盟便已陸陸續續就座，超人只得默默走向蝙蝠俠旁邊的位置，整場會議都在心驚膽跳中度過。結果什麼也沒發生。

這讓克拉克更加不安了。他特地留待其餘成員都走光後飄到布魯斯身旁，戰戰兢兢地詢問對方是否需要協助。

蝙蝠俠只是以一種奇妙的眼神看向正聯主席，便打發超人讓他去別處待著別打擾自己。

 

早就知道氪星人不可能乖乖聽話。略為艱辛走回個人休息室，剛關上房門就被外星救難犬撲倒的蝙蝠俠努力克制著掏出氪石的衝動。

可惜蝙蝠衣堅硬材質帶來的摩擦還是讓布魯斯忍不住悶哼了一聲，而這當然沒逃過某大型犬的靈敏耳朵。

"B ! 到底怎麼了 ! 是哪裡受傷了嗎 ? "

"放開我，克拉克。"

蝙蝠俠以一種彆扭的姿勢從超人懷中溜出，然而沒走遠幾步便又被壓倒在床上。

那隻外星救難犬直接拉下了他的褲子。

 

"拉奧啊......"

昨天被過度使用的性器還有些紅腫，嬌嫩的表面受不了過度摩擦而有些破皮。蝙蝠戰甲的護襠部位根本沒有時間改大，只能放任那裏繼續承受著外界刺激。

難怪布魯斯每走一步表情都略為扭曲，克拉克簡直難以想像那會是怎樣的折磨。

蝙蝠俠的表情看起來就像被人拿著砂紙在私處拋光。

眼見年長戀人以相當不爽且難堪的表情瞪著自己，超人立即取來一條濕毛巾，以冷凍呼吸冰鎮過後將其輕輕敷上患處。

儘管覺得自家男友的舉動有些好笑，暫時舒緩的灼熱感還是讓布魯斯露出了較為輕鬆的表情，雖然嘴上還是碎念著某位不知節制的傢伙。

 

"看來我們的紅太陽房計畫得延後執行了。"

"去你媽的，肯特。"

 

小鎮男孩的反攻計畫至此告一段落，然而命運卻不願意輕易放過黑暗騎士。

 

瞭望塔會議隔天夜裡，超人在偉恩大宅主臥發現了一隻撲騰的蝙蝠。

布魯斯滿臉通紅的縮在被單裡發抖，整個床墊幾乎都被汗水浸溼。失神的棕色眼睛費了好一般功夫才認出來者何人，卻也只能喘著粗氣要求氪星人離開。

很明顯今夜巡邏時毒藤女大概又調皮了。

通常這種情況布魯斯會在冷水澡的陪伴下自己來個幾發解決，但鑑於目前的特殊狀況，紅腫的陰莖根本承受不住過度摩擦。想發洩的慾望和私處傳來的陣陣疼痛讓布魯斯只能痛苦的捲縮在床上，靠著絲質床單傳來的一點冰涼感降溫退火。

克拉克輕柔的掀開棉被一角，一邊用冷凍呼吸在愛人身上逡巡著降火，一面將布魯斯擺成跪趴的姿勢。

被欲望燒灼的小穴早已泥濘不堪，也許布魯斯發現自己無法從前面發洩後曾經試圖從後方取悅自己，然而很快卻又不敵情慾的熱浪陷入半昏迷狀態。

克拉克心疼這樣的布魯斯，同時相當自責前些日子的莽撞。要不是自己，伴侶也不會陷入這般痛苦的境地。

超人緩緩進入對方，抓牢那結實健壯的腰部防止布魯斯反射性的想從自己身下逃跑。

"噓，沒事的布魯斯，很快......很快就好了。"

說完，他開始朝那敏感點衝撞，同時按住對方雙手不讓情迷意亂的蝙蝠俠對受傷敏感的私密處造成更多傷害。

整間房間幾乎瞬間被呻吟聲以及澤澤水聲充滿，布魯斯掙扎著想撫慰前方腫痛不堪的陰莖，卻被克拉克制住雙手，只能看著脹成紫紅色的柱體滴落一股股情液。精壯而佈滿疤痕的身軀繃成反弓狀，在高潮終於降臨時如落葉般顫抖。

布魯斯於登頂的餘韻裡無聲啜泣著，大張著無神的漂亮棕眸，在戀人憐惜的吻中間歇性輕顫。

費了克拉克相當大的工夫才終於把疲憊的蝙蝠哄睡，無視沒能紓解的慾望，草草清理一番後超人若有所思的擁著伴侶入眠。

 

幸好隔天的布魯斯除了周身壟罩著跟以往無差別的低氣壓外沒甚麼不對勁。

當然幾個月後紅太陽房裡傳來的求饒聲就不是我們該探討的議題了。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說...有人還想看蝙超番外嗎 ? 關於克拉克在紅太陽房裡怎樣被"修理"，顆顆。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說好的蝙超番外來啦~且看老爺如何在紅太陽房裡修理小鎮男孩www  
> 女裝攻注意，末尾超蝙提及。

克拉克以為自己剛經歷了一場潮溼黏膩的春夢。

後穴裡傳來穩定且低頻的震動幾乎就要這樣把他直接送上頂峰，然而遲遲無法釋放的痠脹感和某種皮製品在一側臉頰的輕拍將小鎮男孩帶回了現實。

 

微弱而黯沉的紅色光束瞬間脹滿整個眼球。

拉奧啊，他就知道總會有這麼一天。

克拉克瞪著眼前不容忽視的高大陰影，試圖回想在自己不省人事之前到底發生了什麼事。

 

趕在周末前偷偷用超級速度加班完的小記者踏著輕快腳步回到公寓，滿腦子都因為明天就可以與久未相處的情人見面而沒有注意到陰影處多出的心跳聲。

剛放下公事包沒多久，克拉克只感覺到一陣暈眩，下意識做出防備動作。然而對方顯然高明許多，超人還來不及思考對策便直接被放倒在自家公寓地板。

 

醒來時便發現自己雙腳大開，以一種四肢都被束縛的放蕩模樣被綁在某間備有紅太陽光裝置的房間內。遲遲無法解放的痠脹感來自束縛住陰莖的鮮紅色緞帶，艷麗的色彩還以一種惡趣味的方式綁成了蝴蝶結。本應漂亮飛舞的雙翅因前端不斷滲出的體液而枯萎了半邊。

儘管看不到，但後面傳來的快感顯示自己的私密處還被插了一跟時不時震動幾下的按摩棒。小記者就這樣以前後都溼透的狀態被綑在某位總裁床上。

還能有誰呢 ? 如果這一切不是布魯斯做的，克拉克十分肯定他那位佔有慾爆棚的情人肯定會叫對方活得生不如死。去他的不殺原則，哥譚反派表示。

 

稍稍適應了略為昏暗的光線後，超人總算看清原先因為逆光而顯得模糊的人影。

他差點因為眼前風光直接繳械投降。

高磅數的絲襪緊密貼在那雙大長腿上，稱出了極其完美的腿型與肌肉線條。本就驚人的身高再踏上一雙絕對超過四吋的跟鞋，無論氣勢還是實際高度都瞬間突破兩米。

再往上那片根本就包不住屁股布料顯然是設計成某種裙子的款式，底下若隱若現的蕾絲丁字褲勉勉強強撐住了分量十足的性器，然而因著主人高昂的興致仍有很大一部分探出頭來泛著垠垠水光。

上半身乍看之下很普通的束腰馬甲穿在布魯斯身上卻更凸顯了寬肩窄腰的性感身材，胸口部分的鏤空設計更是讓兩粒暗紅突起在飽滿結實的胸肌上張牙舞爪的宣示著存在感。

 

"布魯斯......"

"噓...沒有我允許不准發出任何聲音。" 女王大人用馬鞭抵著小記者泛紅的雙唇，一隻腳卻故意踏上對方硬得直流水的陰莖。

克拉克不安地扭動著，但在紅太陽光下他只是一介凡人，對於掙脫束縛毫無勝算。

鞋底紋路一下一下刺激著敏感部位，看起來略有殺傷力的鞋跟還抵住了會陰，彷彿想盡快讓對方射出來般折磨著那塊柔嫩肌膚，然而布魯斯絲毫沒有要鬆開束縛那紅腫部位綁繩的打算。

他就喜歡看那雙天藍色眸子被欺負到淚光閃閃的樣子。

 

後穴裡低頻震動的按摩棒依舊勤勤懇懇運作著，布魯斯不時用手中鞭子逗弄小男友胸前硬挺的茱萸，踩在對方陰莖上的跟鞋很快就染上一層淫靡的水光。但克拉克依舊無法得著解脫。

克拉克全身泛紅，主動挺腰湊上去磨蹭自己。緞帶早已不知在什麼時候被蹭了下來，性器頂端的小孔瘋狂噴張著，底下兩粒飽滿的卵蛋也在鞋跟蹂躪下一抖一抖的收縮。

一下抽在大腿根部的鞭子讓小鎮男孩勃起到極限的陰莖噴吐出一股前液，然而離高潮依舊差了那麼一點。眼見對方幾乎是嗚咽的懇求自己讓他釋放，布魯斯嘴角彎起愉悅的弧度，猛得俯下身，逕自將那硬到發紫的性器含入口中。

幾乎是在布魯斯用力一吸的當下，克拉克累積多時的白濁便全數噴撒出來，身體隨著每一次的噴發而顫抖著。就連經驗豐富的花花公子也差點被分量極多且濃稠的精液嗆到。

布魯斯嫌棄地吐出散發著鹹腥味的液體，隨手在克拉克身上抹了抹。由於份量實在太過驚人，還有些濁液順著偉恩總裁漂亮的臉蛋滑落，蝙蝠俠也豪不客氣的命令對方用舌頭舔去。

 

注意到小鎮男孩略帶粗礪感的舌頭與微微龜裂的嘴唇，布魯斯不知道從哪裡拿來了一瓶水，在克拉克眼前晃了晃。

"渴嗎 ? 我的男孩~" 薄博的唇線抿出一絲戲謔。

然而那甜美的瓊汁並未如期般進入克拉克灼燒乾裂的口腔，反倒是被布魯斯高舉著，從自己頭上倒了下去。

高大壯碩的男人特意伸出舌頭接住一些下流的水滴，然而瓶中絕大部分的液體仍徹徹底底流淌在哥譚國王那結實起伏的身軀上。

克拉克眼睜睜看著水珠滑過年長戀人布滿疤痕的胸膛，在乳頭附近曖昧的逗留一番才緩緩沒入束緊那窄細腰部的馬甲。其餘布料無法承受的水份則繼續向下，徹底濕透了那雙完美裹住挺翹雙臀與修長大腿的絲襪。沾了水的絲襪竟意外呈現一種類似乳膠衣的光澤，在黯淡的光線下散發著淫靡氣息。

 

布魯斯很滿意的看著對方下身因為此舉又開始蠢蠢欲動。偉恩總裁大發慈悲的將最後幾滴水口對口餵給了小鎮男孩，末了還不忘來上一個長得令人窒息的熱吻。要知道，沒了超能力的克拉克絕無可能在這方面勝過哥譚最著名的花花公子。

他緩緩拉出那個塞在對方後穴已有一段時間的小玩具，饒有興致的看著入口處粉嫩的媚肉無意識收縮，企圖挽留住按摩棒。布魯斯看著克拉克因後方刺激而不住顫抖呻吟著，又把粗長的棒狀物重新塞了回去，進而逼出對方一陣咒罵。

年長男人安撫似的搓揉著對方再次勃起的性器，將按摩棒抽出，換成一顆表面帶著小突起的跳蛋，再緩緩塞入一根尺寸驚人的拉珠。

確保那濕滑的小穴確確實實咬住了棒狀物底端略為膨大的部分，會震動的小東西也不安分的刺激著對方前列腺之後，布魯斯往前跪坐在克拉克胸膛，撩開裙襬露出沉甸甸的性器，絕對超出一般人標準的陰莖與睪丸早就興奮地彈出。

那幾乎就是由幾根線構成的蕾絲內褲此時反倒看起來像是某種情趣用品般凌亂的纏繞在肉柱四周，襯得那副凶器看起來更加碩大。

偉恩總裁強硬的掰開小男友下巴，將自己全部塞了進去。因情動及缺水而呈現溫熱粗糙的口腔內裡讓布魯斯差點以為自己來到了天堂，陰莖興奮地在對方口中抽搐跳躍著。

另一方面，克拉克卻差點因這突如其來的入侵嗆到。對方的傲人尺寸使自己無論從哪邊被進入都需要一陣時間來緩緩，尤其現在還是處於非鋼鐵之軀的情況下。

湛藍的雙眼被嗆得通紅，幾滴生理性淚水甚至滑落了小鎮男孩的漂亮臉蛋，然而這一切只是使布魯斯覺得更加興奮，僅僅將性器退出一點後，又重新插入那被蹭得紅腫不堪的雙唇。

他固定住對方頭部，擺動胯下在小鎮男孩口中操著自己。克拉克偶而會被後穴裡隨著晃動不小心撞上前列腺的跳蛋刺激得高聲哭叫，或者因胸口兩點凸起被不斷磨蹭而呈現爽翻的神情。

克拉克覺得自己就快要被玩壞了，然而他們甚至都還沒開始真槍實彈的幹上。

 

正當小鎮男孩盤算著要怎麼求饒對方才會放過自己時，布魯斯總算抽出被口水搞到黏呼呼溼答答的性器。至今還沒發洩過一次的陰莖前所未有的高高翹著，幾乎膨脹到極限的尺寸讓克拉克不禁嚥了口口水，感謝這些束縛住四肢的鐵鍊，才不至於讓他像隻發情的母狗般跪倒在床上求對方操自己。

克拉克看著顯然也極度興奮的年長戀人，用目光舔舐著對方因微喘起伏著，布滿細細汗水的胸膛，討好似的用臉蹭了蹭對方仍擺在面前的粗長凶器。

沒有人能錯認那極其渴望的眼神。

布魯斯低吼了一聲，卸掉的束縛對方四肢的鐵鍊，飛快抽出被肉洞緊緊含住的拉珠以及還在運作中的跳蛋，在已經被徹底打開的小穴還來不及闔上之前就將自己深深捅了進去。

克拉克在對方剛進入時就已經忍不住射出了一股透明前液，之後隨著每次抽插緩緩的溢出一點一點白濁。

終於獲得自由的四肢如同章魚般纏繞住年長戀人結實的身軀，在紅太陽光底下克拉克以純然人類之姿承受著黑暗騎士，所有那些陰暗，無法嶄露於世人面前的情感與慾望。

 

如果他真的只是一個普通的小鎮男孩，在庸庸碌碌的大都會裡作為一個菜鳥記者努力生存著，布魯斯還會愛著這樣的自己嗎 ?

或者說，他有什麼資格愛著守護哥譚的黑暗騎士呢 ?

 

克拉克在絕頂高潮中一遍又一遍重複著對情人的愛意，隨後那些字句便隨著幾股強烈注入後穴的熱流一同被淹沒在布魯斯覆上來的唇齒之間。

兩人氣喘吁吁攤在凌亂不堪的被褥上頭，布魯斯隨意解開因劇烈動作已經有些鬆開的馬甲與其餘衣物，順手扔下床，關掉紅太陽燈後便心滿意足地摟著小男友準備入睡。

"起來，布魯斯你重死了。" 小鎮男孩試圖掙脫那牢牢環住自己的雙臂。

"诶不是說很愛我嗎 ? 就抱一下嘛。" 一雙手不安份的揉捏著氪星人飽滿結實的胸部。

"布魯斯偉恩 ! 下次我要操到你哭著求饒。" 克拉克有些驚悚的察覺到對方在自己股間磨蹭的熱度。天煞的老蝙蝠，說好的男人中年以後就會力不從心呢 ? 

"還頂嘴 ? 紅太陽房再加兩個月。"

 

再次被壓倒的小記者表示，有機會一定拆了整間偉恩大宅的防氪星人裝置。

管他跪不跪氪石算盤，先撲倒蝙蝠再說。

 

小鎮男孩的反攻之路依舊持續進行著。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這系列互攻PWP就在此暫時告一段落。  
> 之後開學有極大可能會忙到很難定期更文，大家有緣再相見啊~


End file.
